The Protector
by lovingblackbirds
Summary: Sasha Galdin came to Mystic Falls to start off with her new life on her own. When she catches the eye of an original, she finds herself living in a world surrounded by supernatural creatures. This causes her to find out that her blood is a cause of appeal to them, not for taste but another reason. Kol/OC


Chapter One

If there was one thing Alexandra Galdin needed more than anything at the moment, was a nap. Closing her eyes, she could imagine herself in her nice warm comfortable bed. Just that simple thought was getting her through the last stretch at work. After working another late night shift at a local restaurant, she felt as if she was a living, breathing, and functioning zombie. She was currently working as a waitress getting as many shifts as she could; she tried not to let it get to her. However, it was becoming exhausting, but she pursued. There was nothing else Sasha could do. She had graduated high school a year prior, and was keeping herself occupied by working. Though she new she could head off to college, she couldn't afford it. Even with student loans. When she was in school, she focused almost all of her time on working hard. It was something she could do to keep herself busy. Her parents were killed when she was very young, and she went to live with her grandparents in West Virginia until their death a few years ago. This is where she took up her nickname Sasha. Her grandparents, being born and raised in Russia took to calling her this. She loved her grandparents dearly, and did her best to take care of them, as they did when she was younger. To make them proud of her, she worked extremely hard and graduated a year earlier than she was supposed to. After her graduation she didn't stay in West Virginia for much longer. Now, Sasha found herself back in her hometown of Mystic Falls. The only reason that brought her back to her hometown was because she inherited her parents home. While she lived with her grandparents, it became a vacation home. When they wanted to get away or go on a small vacation. They would make the short journey to Mystic Falls. This also helped to keep things in the home running smoothly. Thankfully it was paid off for her, just sitting and waiting until she became eighteen and she could enjoy the home that was meant to be hers. Her newly found job at the Mystic Grill was helping to pay the bills. It was exhausting, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Once the Mystic Grill was locked up, and things were cleaned and ready to go for the opening the next morning, Sasha said goodbye to Matt. He was another male who worked along side her at the Grill. So far, he was the only person she was able to connect with in town. Sasha couldn't decide if it was because he was a genuinely nice guy, or the fact that they were both in the same boat. Like her, his father and mother ran off. His sister passed away a year or so ago, so he was just as alone as she was. She decided it was both of these factors. She walked the short distance to her old, beat up red car. It wasn't the most attractive car out there, but it would get the job done. She searched through the black bag on her shoulder, looking for her car keys. Once she found them, she took them out of her purse and placed them into the silver key holder. She turned the keys to the left, opening the car. Sasha could hear a car approaching where she stood. The closer she got, the more she realized it was the growl of Matt's white truck. She opened up the car door and placed her bag inside, before turning around to face Matt. He was sitting in his truck, smiling at her as he watched her get her things situated inside of the car. His blue eyes were just as bright as his smile. She gave him a smile in return. "Hey Matt. Is everything okay?" Sasha asked him. He let out a little chuckle before nodding his head slightly.

"Yes it is. Just making sure you made it to the car alright. You never know what lurks in the wood." He explained. Sasha nodded her head. She had heard rumors about the town and its animal attack problem. She brushed it off as nothing. It was probably some stupid people deciding not to pay attention or respect the wild life. Though, she appreciated the thought of someone in town looking out for her, other than herself.

"I know. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." He flashed her another smile before driving off towards his home. She smiled and watched him leave before she climbed into the car and sat down on the cool beat up leather seat. She let out a sigh of relief. Closing her green eyes she felt herself relax, another long day at work was over with, now it was time to move onto the next. Sasha opened her eyes slowly before placing her car keys into the ignition and starting it up. Thankfully, it only took a few minutes for her car to warm up and chooses to work. Some days it was worse than others. Sasha drove the short distance from the Mystic Grill to her home. She pulled up to her white painted home and parked her car in the driveway. Climbing out of the car, she locked the doors before walking inside of her home and locking the front door behind her. She placed her black bag on the hall tree and walked into the kitchen. Her focus was directed on one place, and nothing could distract her. She headed straight towards the black refrigerator. Her hands wrapped around the matching double doors before pulling them open slightly, she grabbed the tin foil covered pizza from the refrigerator before closing the doors. She unwrapped the cold cheese pizza from its container before throwing away the tin foil. Sasha made her way towards the back of the home and to her room. She walked inside and sat on her cream colored bed. Once she finished eating her late dinner, she made her way into her bathroom getting ready to head off to sleep. She placed on her blue plaid pajama shorts and a white tank top. Walking back over to her bed, she pulled back the soft sheets and climbed inside before quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The morning came too soon for the liking of Sasha. It was as if she just closed her eyes that her alarm on her phone was playing her morning alarm. She let out a groan before sitting up in her bed. A lock of her light brown hair fell in her face; she placed the lock behind her ear before raising her hands above her head stretching her upper body. Her hands fell back to her sides before she pushed herself off of the bed. Her feet touched the soft white carpet and she traveled into her bathroom to shower before her day officially started. Once she got out of the hot shower, she dried off before placing on a fresh pair of black jeans, and a black v-neck shirt. The best thing about choosing an outfit when you worked every day was the uniform, the worst was not being able to choose it. Sasha hated it that she wasn't aloud to wear clothing that wasn't black. Today was another day where she was given a closing shift assignment. She would start at one o'clock and would leave at ten or eleven, more like whenever they finished cleaning up. She walked from her closet back into her bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. She brushed her hair to the left side of her neck, revealing her black dream catcher tattoo. A smile appeared across her face. This was something that she got just before she made the move to Mystic Falls. Dream catchers were something that her grandparents had through out the home, she chose her favorite one and got it as a tattoo. She has that, and most of them hanging through out her home. The rest are packed away for safekeeping.

Just before Sasha was about to leave her home and head off to work she grabbed another slice of pizza from her refrigerator and ate it quickly. It wasn't the best lunch to have but it will do for now. The time on the clock was quickly approaching the time that she needed to leave for another shift. She took a deep breath, something inside of her told her that today would be different. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. As she stood up to toss away the tin foil, she decided that it was going to be a good thing. Who knows, maybe an adventure would come her way. It would sure help in giving her a break from her nonstop work. Though it may cost her in the long run. Sasha knew that she would figure things out no matter what. She stood up from the wooden chair in the kitchen and pushed the chair closer to the matching table. She walked over to the hall tree and grabbed he black bag and keys before walking outside of her home, locking the door behind her. She approached her car and unlocked it before getting inside. She started the engine and waited for a few moments before backing out of her driveway and driving to work.

* * *

It was the calm before the storm at work. The time was three twenty six, most of the people who had eaten lunch had come and gone. Now there were just a hand full of people scattered through out the large building. Matt was washing the tables for the third time while Sasha sat at a bar stool and waited. She had tried to see if Matt needed her help. He told her that she was fine and to not worry about it. She spun around in her chair and as she came full circle, a dark brown hair man walked inside. Sasha watched as he traveled to a table in the back corner of the grill. Out of all of the tables to choose from, he chose that one. He was finely dressed, a black suit with a white undershirt and a blue tie. He walked with grace and it was nothing like she had ever seen before. He sat down at the table. Though she was excited to see a customer, and a new face in town, she waited for a few moments. Sasha then got up off of the bar stool and walked over to the side counter at the end of the bar. She grabbed her pad of paper an pen before walking over to the male.

"Hello. My name is Sasha and I will be your waitress for this afternoon. Can I get you something to drink?" She stated her prepared speech and looked down at him. The man looked up, his brown eyes looking into her green ones.

"A glass of bourbon would be preferable." He stated. She noted a slight accent as he spoke. Sasha nodded her head and gave him a small smile. She turned on her heels and made her way over to the bar relaying her order to the bartender. He nodded before making the drink. Once the drink made and placed on the bar, she grabbed it and placed it onto her serving tray with a napkin. Sasha walked back over to the well dressed male and set his drink down in front of him.

"Here you go." She said giving him a smile. "Can I get you anything else to eat?" He shook his head. Her smile faded. She always hated it when people would come in and just drink and have nothing to eat. It irritated her and she never understood why. There was this one male who came in not long after she started working. He had dark brown, almost black hair and blue eyes. He would drink, and drink, then drink some more. He would never become obnoxious thankfully, though others would. "If you need me, let me know." Sasha stated before leaving the back corner of the grill. She made her way over to the kitchen and walked inside of the swinging doors. "Can I please get an order of fries." She called out before she reviewed a 'yes' response. With a smile on her face, she left the kitchen. The worst thing that could happen is that she pays for the fries herself, this would at least give her something to snack on at her break.

"Sasha." She heard Matt calling out to her. She stopped walking and turned around to talk to him. "Is everything okay?" He asked. She gave him a nod before looking up at him. His blue eyes were full of concern. She tried her best not to have a simply confused look on her face.

"Yes it is, why wouldn't it be?" She asked him. His line of vision disappeared from her eyes to something behind her. She didn't bother turning around, she thought that it was something that she didn't need to bring her full attention to at the moment. If it was of great concern, Sasha knew that Matt would act without thinking.

"Its nothing. I'll talk with you later." He said before heading off to go finish cleaning the rest of the tables. Sasha heard a bell ringing and she turned on her heels, making her way over to the take out counter. She grabbed the plate full of fries and brought it over to the male, who was slightly relaxing in his seat. He took a sip of his drink before placing it down on the coaster of the wooden table. She stepped up the three steps to the section where he sat. Sasha walked over to the table and set down the plate of fries and gave him a soft smile.

"I brought these for you. You don't have to eat them, however I thought that I would at least offer some form of food." She explained to him. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Thank you Alexandra." He said using her full name. Her eyes went wide as she heard him let out a chuckle. It didn't take long for her to realize that she had placed on the wrong name tag this morning. When she was first offered the job here, her nametag said 'Alexandra' she later asked to have one say 'Sasha' instead. "Your name tag." He went on to say as if noting her suspicion.

She smiled at him. "Yes of course." She then shook her head. "You had me confused for a few moments there, but I got it. Are you new to town? I haven't seen you around here before, and I believe I have seen most everyone in town." He nodded his head and gave her a soft smile before taking another sip of his drink.

"I have been to this town many times through out my life. However, my brother just moved here and he has built a vacation home. I'm not entirely sure what goes on in his head while he does these ridiculous things." He spoke with such formality. It was strange to hear someone speaking like that. She didn't mind it. It was almost as if she was taken back in a more formal time. Sasha nodded her head.

"Maybe he wants his family all together. I'm sure what he is doing is out of kindness." She stated. The male let out another laugh. She assumed that her thinking was wrong. Though, she had always been the type to look at people in good light rather than in bad.

"If only that was the case dear Alexandra. My brother seems to have an agenda all on his own. Recently I have even questioned his trust." This statement caused her to frown. That isn't how siblings should be to each other. Though, she wasn't the one to speak about sibling relationships, being an only child. That is how she imagined things, having a best friend or confidant.

"Sasha, can I get your help?" She heard Matt asking from behind her. She turned around and noticed that there were a lot more tables filled up than when she last made note of it. She nodded her head before turning back to the well dressed male.

"As much fun as it has been to chat. I have to get back to work now. If you need anything, let me know. Enjoy." Sasha stated before turning away from the male and attending to some other tables. She made her rounds, dropping off the well dressed male's bill to his table, also attending to other tables as the dinner rush set in. As usual, it was chaos. Between kids who were trying too hard to be cool, and screaming babies, Sasha was ready for a break. This break came just as things began to settle down curiosity for the male's name took over her, she looked through all of the bills that she had acquired through out the night. As she skimmed, she smiled so far her tips were looking better than some nights. Once she reached the last bill, she opened it. A twenty-dollar bill fell out, along with a ten-dollar bill, which covered the glass of bourbon and fries perfectly. She couldn't believe that she would get that big of a tip. It was shocking to her. Especially since it was one male who came in ordering a simple drink. A bright smile appeared on her face. She silently thanked the male before returning back to work.

* * *

Now, it was Sasha's turn to clean the tables, it wasn't her favorite thing to do. However, it got her thinking about the day and mostly things in general. As she finished clearing off one of her last, Matt came over to her. "Hey, I have to head over to a friends house. You know how much I hate doing this and you know that if it wasn't urgent that I wouldn't even be having this conversation with you. Do you mind taking over?" He asked her. She gave him a smile and a nod.

"Yes of course! Don't worry about it. I have things here under control, besides we are closing soon anyways. I don't think a sudden rush of people will take over. If it does ill call you." She said jokingly. Matt laughed along with her.

"That's fine. Thank you again. I will see you tomorrow." He said to her before heading to the back to remove his apron. She smiled and shook her head slightly. She wasn't sure what it was about Matt and his friends. Through out her time working at the Grill, he was always having problems with his friends. She didn't mind covering for him while he went to hang out with them, but she always wondered where he was running off too. She shook her head and went back to making the tables as clean as she could.

As the clock turned ten fifty, Sasha couldn't help but smile. Another day of work had passed and she managed to not do something to mess up her job. There was currently no one in the grill. The kitchen had packed up and gone home. Sasha knew that she could close up early and leave, however she didn't want that to happen. The first time that she did that, she knew that there would be some form of complaint. She got up off of the bar stool and took a step forward. She froze. Something in the atmosphere had changed. It was no longer the usual happiness that encircled the grill. It was almost eerie. Sasha no longer wanted to be there, and especially alone. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to rid her self of the feeling, but nothing worked. Without thinking, she quickly made her way to the front door of the grill. She took her keys out of her pocket and locked the door. A slight wave of relief washed over her. Sasha turned around to place the last few chairs on top of tables. As she did so, she heard a knock on the plastic of the wooden door. She jumped, and turned around. There stood a handsome male. He looked as if he was taken from another time. His hair was messy, almost as if he had just woken up, or was so worried about something, he kept running his fingers through his dark brown hair. His outfit was something that puzzled her. She knew for a fact that no one would wear something this nice and old fashioned looking. Well, unless you were the male that came in earlier. He wore a long sleeved dark olive green shirt with a dark brown vest over top of it. His sleeves were pushed up so you could see a white long sleeved shirt under the opening of his sleeve cuffs. His pants were black, as were his shoes. As their eyes locked, dark brown a near black on green, a smirk appeared on his face. She simply looked at him. There was something about him that screamed danger. She quickly rid her head of that thought. She was just imagining things. It was just the eerie feeling hanging over from earlier.

Now Sasha was faced with a difficult decision.

To open the door, or not.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Don't worry there is more to come! I plan on updating this story every thursday. I do not own anything Vampire Diaries related, just my OC. I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested!

Enjoy and please review. Let me know what you think. I would love to hear all questions, comments and concerns!

Mell


End file.
